Merkur
|alias = The Black Bolt|name = Merkur|race = Demon (Etherious)|gender = Male|age = 400+|height = 5'9"|weight = 188 lbs|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|affiliation = Occultus Thirteen Demon Lords|occupation = 10th Division General of Occultus|base of operations = Occultus|status = Active|curse = Blitz|weapons = Arm Blades}} Merkur is a demon, more specifically an Etherious, created by Zeref 400 years ago. Unlike many other Etherious he never joined with the dark guild Tartaros, his only allegiance ever lying with the demon country Occultus. Appearance Merkur has a very grim expression on his face most of the time. His eyes are baggy (due to his always being sleepy) and blue. He has shaggy black, with long bangs that are always in his face. He has a light skin tone. He often wears a black coat, pants, boots, and gloves. Under his coat is a skin tight long-sleeved shirt he wears that is capable of resisting the force exerted from the speed of his Curse, to avoid becoming naked. In his Etherious Form, he takes the appearance of a large human-leopard hybrid, with spots, yellowish fur, a cream colored stomach, and claws. This makes his muscles increase in size as well causing his shirt to rip off. The hair on top of his head also grows longer, and he keeps it managed at the back of his head with a hairclip he keeps on him. Personality Originally Merkur was only focused on his goal to gain power, however after becoming the 10th division general of Occultus, he was convinced the country's military might would be capable of completely eradicating Zeref, and became much lazier. His lazier personality causes him to often wander off on his his own, and not pay attention to more lengthy conversations. He also seems to suffer from a case of narcolepsy, as he constantly falls asleep in the middle of conversations, and even in the middle of battle. History 400 years ago, Merkur was created by Zeref, along with the other Etherious, in order to kill him. After the other demons formed Tartaros, Merkur fled, on a hunt to achieve the power necessary to kill Zeref himself. Eventually Merkur entered the demon country of Occultus, quickly rising in the ranks of the hierarchy due to his powerful Curse. He soon became the general of the 10th division of the country. Curse and Abilities Blitz: This Curse allows Merkur to increase his speed to the point that he is as fast as a bullet (though he can actually move faster than that). Along with that he can increase the speed of his reflexes and his reaction time for more casual battles. On top of simply increasing movement speed, Merkur is also capable of increasing the speed of his molecules, allowing him to vibrate his body to either deal increased damage with his attack or even phase through solid objects. This vibration also comes with the benefit of creating elements through the sheer force of kinetic energy. This allows him to create both lightning and wind for combat. Merkur's Curse not only effects his own kinetic energy, but through contact, Merkur can charge up the kinetic energy of other objects through vibrating. If he charges them up enough, the object can even explode, something Merkur can use strategically by throwing small objects that he can quickly fill with kinetic energy. His proficiency with the Curse is so great that he's been able to assassinate large scores of mages without even being detected. This Curse has gained him the epithet the "Black Bolt". *'Blindside Bullet: '''Merkur runs to the side of his opponent and elbows them. The force of the attack can cause great internal and external damage to a weak enough opponent. Merkur often uses this technique at the beginning of a battle as a sneak attack, as his opponent is ill-prepared for his speed at the time. *'Omnidirectional Assault: Merkur runs around his opponent and kicks and punches them at the same time. This attack is so fast all the attacks feel like they're all making contact at once, increasing the effectiveness and damage of this spell. Merkur can also do an aerial version of this spell, wherein he strikes his opponent in the air several times before they can hit the ground, keeping them airborn by the sheer number of attacks. *'Afterimage: '''Merkur moves so fast he seemingly creates a double of himself. The double doesn't disappear unless someone attempts to strike it or if enough time has gone by. Merkur generally uses this to trick opponents. *'High Speed Bazooka: 'Merkur dashes in a straight line into his target, slamming them in the torso with two open palms. The sheer speed and power of this attack deals great internal and external damage to the opponent in one hit. *'Shift: 'By vibrating his body, Merkur is capable of moving through solid objects. This ability alone is quite versatile, allowing Merkur to use several other unique techniques. Merkur can also use this skill to reach into the insides of his opponents to damage then internally. *'Kinetic Cannon: 'Merkur increases the kinetic energy of an object he's holding, and throws it at them. Moving at high speeds, this attack is capable of piercing through human bodies and iron walls alike. Upon contact, the thrown item can also explode, dealing an even higher amount of damage. *'Shockwave Fist: 'Merkur vibrates his fist and punches his target. Although the external damage is minimal, the shockwaves from the blow are detrimental to the inside of the victim, rattling their organs, and even rupturing them. *'Underground Running: 'By vibrating his body for a long enough time, Merkur can run inside the ground, unobstructed. Unfortunately, due to Merkur being unable to see where he's going, and the great strain this much vibration puts on his body, Merkur can only do this for a short time. *'Lightning Rush: 'By increasing his kinetic energy he creates an aura of lightning around himself. He then charges into his opponent, shocking them, and dealing external damage. '''Etherious Form: '''Merkur is capable of unleashing his full power by activating this form. This increases the power of his Curse, allowing him to move even faster, and deal more devastating blows. In this form his power increases to a degree where he can even vibrate the air to jump off of it, or create powerful gusts of wind. *'Air Walk: By vibrating the air, he's able to jump off of it in order to walk on air, and propel him in directions. Merkur usually uses this to set up attacks or to travel. *'Air Shock Cannon:' Merkur puts his hands, one on top of the other, in a manner of closed horizontal fists. He then vibrates his arms and blasts his opponents with a great deal of wind. At a distance this attack deals mostly blunt damage, but at close ranges it can deal internal and external damage. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Merkur is highly advanced in unarmed combat. He often uses his skills in conjunction with his Curse to deal devastating blows without his opponents even having time to react. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his mostly speed built battle strategy, Merkur is still very physically powerful. He's capable of carrying multiple people or heavy objects while running. '''Enhanced Speed: Merkur's natural speed, while not as great as when enhanced by his Curse, is still rather large. He's able to react to attacks fast enough to activate his Curse in order to avoid attacks, as well as outrun normal mages and Etherious. Even without the aid of his Curse, he's still fast enough to easily avoid a barrage of attacks from slower opponents using his high reflexes and lean build. Enhanced Durability: Although he generally tries not to be hit, and its hard to hit him in the first place due to his Curse, Merkur is capable of taking a fair amount of physical punishment, seeming like he hasn't even been hurt after taking a direct blow to the head. Equipment Arm Blades: Merkur carries around two blades he attaches to his arms so he can strike his opponents with them while running. These blades compliment his abilities as he can quickly strike enemies to dispatch them before they even know of his presence. He normally uses these blades to quickly dispatch enemies during assassinations. *'''Razor: '''Using the blades on his arms, Merkur runs past his targets while grazing them with his weapons. The speed of the attack allows the blades to cleanly cut through the victim. This attack can easily cut through skin, and, with proper speed, can even cut through stones and metal. Trivia Merkur's name is the based off the German pronunciation of the name Mercury, the Roman messenger god, and a member of its Pantheon. Merkur's human appearance is based off of Hei from Darker Than Black, and his Etherious Form appearance is based off of Rob Lucci from One Piece. Ironically both characters have the same English dub voice actor, Jason Liebrecht. Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Male